Humphrey The Vicious Lone Wolf
by TheRavenMocker
Summary: After two years since Humphrey left the pack, he returns but he is more cold blooded, vicious wolf. Kate made a goal and she's going to admit her feelings to her, telling the truth. Can Kate will get Humphrey as her mate?
1. The Return

Two years since Humphrey left the pack since he heard Kate is getting married. Humphrey was at Sawtooth training. He is stronger, faster, more aggressive and cold blooded. Humphrey was no longer a fun loving omega, he is Humphrey the vicious lone wolf.

He was heading back to Jasper because he misses his friends. It will hurt if he sees Kate with Garth.

(4 hours after Humphrey arrived Jasper Park)

"Kate, Kate wake up" said a voice nudging her. Kate open her eyes and see her mother, Eve with a mix emotions. "What is it mom" asked Kate as she was getting up.

"Well there's something I want to tell you right now" said Eve seriously. "Okay" said Kate.

"Well here's a thing we have good news and bad news" said Eve nervously. "Okay what is the good news" asked Kate. "Well...Humphrey is back" said Eve.

Kate widen her eyes. "Seriously" asked Kate. Eve nodded. "Okay what is the bad news" said Kate worriedly. "Humphrey has become more aggressive now, he's not the omega we've remembered. He change so much, he has scars all over his body, he is muscular and his eyes are full of hatred, it look like it was electric blue eyes" Eve explained.

Kate's thoughts were full of questions like Where was he, What happen to him, Does he still love me. Even though, Kate was married to Garth.

"Kate, I'm not sure it is safe to go see him" said Eve shuffling her paws. Just then, Winston came into the den.

"I agree with your mother Kate" said Winston. Kate look at them with sorrow in her eyes. "Where was he" she asked. "He's going out hunting" answered Winston.

"No not that dad I mean where did he go, right after the wedding" Kate asked again. "We do not know but you can go watch him hunting, and the three omegas are watching him also, you know, Salty, Shakey and Mooch" confessed Winston.

Kate nodded and bolted out of the den.

"Do you think Kate will get him back to normal" asked Eve. "I don't know Eve, I don't know" said Winston.

Kate found the three omegas.

"Hey guys" whispered Kate. "Oh hi Kate, you heard Humphrey's back right" whispered Shakey. Kate nodded and join them.

Kate widen her eyes and see Humphrey stalking a full grown caribou. 'Wow, he did change' Kate thought.

Kate didn't see his face yet.

Humphrey took down a caribou and throw it to the other one. He heard four gasped in the distance. Humphrey didn't want to focus but focus on the caribou. He ripped their throats out and blood shoot in the air.

He then turn to the distance where he heard the gasps. Kate's eyes were full of shocked and feared. His face had a horrible scar, a scar that was underneath his right eye.

"Oh my god" Kate whispered. She didn't notice Humphrey was going back to the territory to drop off one of the caribou he killed. "It's okay Kate" comfort Shakey.

Humphrey had arrived at the feeding grounds. Everyone stared at him in shocked to see their omega turn into a killer.

Humphrey was getting angry. 'WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT" he shouted. They all looked away. Humphrey smirked and drop one of the caribou.

"Humphrey" he heard a voice from the alpha den. He saw Winston coming down the slopes and walking towards him. "What do you want Winston" said Humphrey coldly.

Winston backed away, giving him some space. "I just want to say thank you for the food" said Winston in feared. Humphrey nodded and began walking toward the den he just found.

"And would you like to join us our meeting later" asked Winston nervously. "Maybe. Depends it is important or not" said Humphrey. "It's important and it's not about Kate or Garth" answered Winston. "Good" replied Humphrey coldly and then walk away.

Winston sigh and see Kate running towards him. "Where is he" asked Kate while panting. "Kate you should've stay away from him, he's not an omega that you remember before" said Winston.

"Why? I just want to say hi to him" replied Kate. "Kate I'm serious, stay away from him. Give him space" said Winston seriously.

Kate sigh in defeat and began walking back to the alpha den. Winston felt sorry for her but he knew Humphrey changed from a nice wolf to a vicious wolf, just like Eve.

Winston run up to Kate. "Kate I know you want to talk to him and he will come to the meeting later" said Winston. "Okay dad" Kate whimpered.

"So, have you watch Humphrey hunt" asked Winston. Kate nodded and went back inside, curled up into a ball and sobbed quietly. Winston sigh and look up to the sky.

'Please be another way to get Humphrey back to normal' Winston begged in his mind.

 **I don't know if this is a boring chapter but this story is going to be short like it will end at chapter 7 or 8 or 6.**

 **What do you guys think? What will happen next? Peace out and check my other stories.**


	2. Advice

Kate jointed awake when Winston nudge her. "It's time for the meeting Kate" said Winston. Kate yawn and stretch her limbs. She didn't notice Humphrey glared at her coldly.

Her eyes finally had a clear vision and spotted Humphrey. "Humphrey" Kate gasped.

Humphrey smirked evilly. "Hi Kate. Glad to see you, maybe" said Humphrey coldly. Kate stared at his eyes. Her mother was right, they were electric blue eyes instead ice blue eyes.

Just then, Humphrey heard footsteps behind him. He glanced and saw Tony, Eve, Hutch, Cando, Claw, Scar, and...Garth. Humphrey growled furiously.

"Jesus Humphrey what's your problem" asked Cando angrily. "Everyone" Humphrey growled.

Cando got angry and lunged at Humphrey. Humphrey got his throat with his paws and slam him into the ground and pin him. He growled furiously, saliva spilling out of his mouth as he growl at Cando.

"Go ahead and mess with me bud, I like torturing a useless alpha" said Humphrey angrily. Everyone was shocked and backed away. Humphrey glared at Winston. "I THOUGHT THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MEETING INSTEAD YOUR PLANNING TO ATTACK ME AREN'T YOU" he yelled.

Everyone yelped in surprise. Lily came in and saw Humphrey. "Humphrey" asked Lily. "You're back".

Humphrey look at her. "Hi Lily" he said coldly. Lily was about to hug him but was cut off by Eve. "Lily, stay away from him, he's not the one you remember" confessed Eve holding Lily.

"Fuck this shit, this meeting is over" Humphrey growled and walk past everyone and leave the den. Before he walked past everyone, he growled at Garth and shove him away.

Kate was in trance as her left eye, twitch in every second.

"What the hell happen to him" asked Garth. "Garth, he's not the one we've remembered. He became aggressive, more vicious than Eve" explained Winston. "Just give him space if you see him, if anyone tried attacking him, he seriously will killed you".

Kate wasn't listening. His voice and his act touch her, she can feel his hatred.

"What caused him to act like that" asked Garth. "I don't know" said Winston. "OH YOU SHOULD KNOW BECAUSE IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FUCKING FACE" Humphrey shouted from the entrance.

"I'm tired of this shit, find the answer and you should get the answer from my buddies or her" said Humphrey pointing at Kate.

And with that, he vanished. Everyone looked at Kate with mix emotions on their face. "What" asked Kate. "Kate do you know the answer why he act that way" asked Garth.

Kate nodded as tears filled her eyes. "The answer is, he loved me and I loved him but instead, I threw him aside and focus my responsibility" cried Kate. "And then, the day he heard about me getting married, I can see he was hurt and thought that I didn't care about him".

"But I'm not the only one who caused this" said Kate looking at them. "Well, who was it" asked Eve. "Didn't you hear him about his problem" asked Kate.

Eve was thinking hard and didn't know why he hate on everyone else. "No not really" said Eve.

Kate wiped her tears and rub her eyes. "It's because, we've been so harsh on him, his buddies, telling him that he was an omega and I was an alpha and was not allowed to get married. And everyone else, told him the same thing" explained Kate.

"Ohhhhh" everyone said in a unison.

"And one more thing" said Kate. "I need to go to my friends for advice, to bring Humphrey back".

"Kate you can't" Eve was interrupted by her. "Yes I can, I cause him so much pain and I had to fix it. This is my responsibility, this is my goal, and my goal is to become mates with him" said Kate.

"So you're saying that you are divorcing with Garth" asked Lily while wagging her tail. Kate nodded as Lily jumped on Garth, licking his face.

"Wow wow Lily, what do you think you're doing" asked Eve. "Mom, we're not the only one who was in pain like Humphrey, I loved this alpha who was standing in front of me" said Lily. "Garth".

"Well I better get going so I don't waste my time crying in the den, not knowing what to do" said Kate as she bolted out of the den.

She found Sweet, Candy and Clair (Black wolf with crystal blue eyes).

"Hey girls" said Kate running up to them. "Hey Kate, what's up" said Clair. "Um I need some advice for getting Humphrey back to normal" confessed Kate.

"Why" asked Clair. "Well it's because I love him" said Kate blushing lightly. "Kate you know the law" said Candy. "Well I don't care, you guys didn't hear him from the alpha den" asked Kate. "He's freaking angry".

Her friends stared at her, knew that she needs help. "Okay then...we'll help you" said Clair. "Oh thank goodness" said Kate in relief.

"So first off you need to admit your feelings to him" said Sweet. Kate shook her head. "Not good enough, I need something that will touch his heart, bringing Humphrey the fun loving omega alive" confessed Kate. "But I will try that but give me more".

They continue talking, sharing ideas, to Kate.

'I hope this will work' Kate thought. 'Humphrey, my love, I'm coming for you'.

 **Well then. Can Kate will bring Humphrey back or no in the next chapter? What was the advice? Peace out and check my other stories.**


	3. Confession

Kate kept searching for Humphrey but never find him in Jasper park. 'Oh god please don't tell me he left Jasper Park' Kate thought. She then heard shouting from the alpha den.

"That sounds like Tony" she said to herself.

And with that, she sprinted toward the alpha den to see what's going on.

"NO I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN, KATE AND GARTH WILL STAY TOGETHER FOREVER" Tony shouted as Kate arrived. "Why would you" asked Kate angrily.

Tony look at her. "To avoid war, in fact, I'm going to force you guys stay together with a help of this" said Tony as Claw give him a large leaf with a powder on it.

"No you can't drugged my daughter" said Eve in attack stance but was held by two eastern wolves. "Oh yes I will" said Tony as he walk to Kate. Winston step in front of her and so did Garth and Lily.

"I can't let you, Kate is madly in love with Humphrey" said Winston. "BOYS" Tony shouted as eight eastern wolves came out and grab Winston, Kate, Lily, and Garth.

Tony walked up to Kate and Garth. "Now, good luck with your heat that I'm going to put on you" said Tony talking to Kate. "LET GO OF HER" yelled a voice. Everyone looked and saw Humphrey baring his teeth, unleashing his claws.

Kate gasped and saw something different about him. His claws are white and it was dripping somewhat venom. "Get him" Tony command as four eastern wolves charge at Humphrey.

Humphrey clawed one of them on his face as he yelped in pain because of the venom. He roared at them baring his teeth, giving them a death glare.

"HOLY SHIT THAT FUCKING HURTS" said one of the eastern wolf who was in pain. Humphrey charge and tackle Tony with lightning speed. "You know what I'm going to do with you" asked Humphrey in anger tone.

"I'm going to inject my claws into you so your guts will tie you up, and then a horny female will come in, raping you and then eat your damn wolfhood" threatened Humphrey.

Tony flinched as Humphrey fake his attack. "Ha, scared aren't you. I thought you're an alpha but nope you are not" said Humphrey coldly. "You better watch out old man, you have no idea what you're messing with".

Humphrey got off of him and then slash his claws on the dirt. "Be warned Tony, you will be my next victim to kill" said Humphrey walking out.

Kate stopped Humphrey. "Humphrey" asked Kate. "What do you want" asked Humphrey. Kate didn't know what to say but stared at his eyes.

"Humphrey, I know your mad at me but can you forgive me, I'm sorry that I didn't care about you it's because I" Kate paused and close her eyes. "I love you" she said.

Humphrey didn't believe her so he walk around her and head out. Kate open her eyes and saw empty space in front of her.

She peaked her head out of the entrance and saw Humphrey at the bottom of the slope. "Humphrey please" said Kate. Humphrey stop his tracks and turn around. "I don't believe you" and with that he sprint into the forest.

Kate smiled and saw the path that lead to Humphrey's den. She wagged her tail and smiled wildly but was disappointed that he didn't believe her.

Eve walked up to her. "So, did you admit your feelings to him yet" asked Eve. Kate shook her head and said "He didn't believe me". Eve hugged her. "It's okay Kate, someday he will love you, no matter how much he had change" said Eve.

Kate sigh in defeat. 'Well that was a good try but time for plan B' Kate thought. Kate turn around and saw Eve growling at Tony. "You better change the pack law" growled Eve.

"Okay okay I will, I promise" said Tony in fear. Kate laughed at his expression and glance at the sky. 'Someday Humphrey, you will be mine, forever' she said in her mind.

 **Well I had to make it short so sorry. What will happen next? What do you think about this chapter?**

 **Sorry if I messed up in this chapter because everyone is eager for me to published The Secret. I've never knew it was famous XD. Peace out!**


	4. Love In The Air

Kate didn't know if she would go to Humphrey's den or not. She knows how aggressive he is but she knows that Humphrey won't attack her. So, Kate followed the path to Humphrey's den.

Kate found his scent and start following it. She found a hidden den, surrounded by bushes. 'Please be Humphrey's' Kate begged in her mind. She sniff in the air and it is Humphrey's den. She smiled and decided to wait for him.

Humphrey was just out hunting. He was dragging the caribou to his den.

Humphrey was thinking what Kate just said to him. The voice in her sounds like she was telling the truth. The scent interrupted his thought. 'What is Kate doing here' He wondered.

When he went inside his den, Kate shout his name. "Humphrey" said Kate. Humphrey jump a little and tripped over the carcasses.

Kate giggled as she is walking towards him.

Humphrey rub the back of his head as he was on the ground. "What do you want Kate" asked Humphrey.

"I just want to say thank you for saving me back there and why are you acting so nice to me" asked Kate smiling. Humphrey sigh and said "To respect the past".

He got up and began eating the caribou. "Mind if I join you" asked Kate. Humphrey stop eating and began to think harder. "Uh sure" said Humphrey as he resumed his dinner.

Kate smiled and join his dinner. She knew this plan will work. Her plan is to show that she is in love with Humphrey.

They finish eating and Kate scoot closer to Humphrey. Humphrey shift to the side nervously. Kate smiled and knew he was nervous.

She scoot a lot faster and got up to him. Kate laid her head on his shoulder and blushed. Humphrey also blushed but didn't notice that his eyes are going back to normal, electric blue to icy blue eyes.

"So, what do you want to do" asked Kate. Humphrey shrugged. Then, an idea appear in Kate's mind. "Tell me about your journey as a lone wolf" said Kate.

Humphrey look at her. "Well, training and I got challenged by other lone wolves" confessed Humphrey. "That's it" asked Kate. Humphrey nodded.

"Hey Kate" asked Humphrey. "Yeah Humphrey" Kate replied. "There's something I want to show you" said Humphrey as he got up. Kate smiled and followed him.

They reach to a lake that is extremely beautiful. "Oh my god, Humphrey this is beautiful" amazed Kate. Humphrey chuckled.

"Yeah, the humans called it Maligne Lake" said Humphrey. "When I saw this, it looks really beautiful and I wanted to show someone about this place".

Kate laid her head on his shoulder. "You've already did" said Kate dreamily starring at the view.

Humphrey look up to the sky and it was almost dark. "Come on Kate, it's time to go home" said Humphrey. "Okay" said Kate disappointed.

"Let me escort you to home" confessed Humphrey. Kate smiled and nodded. They reach the territory to see almost every asleep.

Winston and Eve are at the mouth of the alpha den. "Kate" Eve shouted as she was running to her. "Are you okay" asked Eve as she was hugging her.

"Yes Mom" replied Kate hugging her back. Humphrey smiled. "Have a nice day Kate, I'll see you tomorrow" said Humphrey walking away. "Bye Humphrey" said Kate.

"Bye Kate" replied Humphrey while walking. Kate smiled and began to wag her tail. Eve frowned. "What did you guys do" asked Eve angrily. "Nothing mom, I was just hanging out with him" said Kate being serious.

"Oh okay, come on honey, it's getting late" said Eve walking up the slopes.

Kate starred at the direction where Humphrey was. "I love you Humphrey" she whispered to herself. She began walking up the slopes, laid down her spot, and look outside.

'My plan is working' she thought and drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

 **Well I had to get it done quick because there is so many people eager for me to start The Secret. So, I'm guessing the next chapter will be the final one.**

 **Peace Out!**


	5. Humphrey The Fun Loving Omega

The sun rise up from the mountains while Humphrey was sleeping.

The sunlight shines on Humphrey's face. He slowly open his eyes and blink a few times. Humphrey yawned and stretch.

His stomach growled and Humphrey went outside to go look for food.

Meanwhile at the alpha den, Kate was sleeping while Eve was in shocked and she just notice something. Yesterday, Humphrey was nice to Kate.

'Did Kate get himself back to normal' Eve asked in her mind. So, she decided to wake up Kate. "Kate, Kate wake up" said Eve nudging her. "Not now mom..." Kate said in her sleep.

"KATE WAKE UP" screamed Eve in her ears. But she didn't wake up. Eve began to think hard and then, smile evilly. "Humphrey said will you marry me" Eve whispered in her ears.

Kate shot her eyes open and stand up quickly, wagging her tail, then it stops because she saw her mom laughing. "That is so cruel mom" Kate whined.

Eve chuckled. "Well, you're gonna be late for your alpha duties now come on hurry up" said Eve nudging her side. "Okay Okay I'm going" said Kate running out of the alpha den.

Kate slid into a stop when she saw her father. "Ha Good morning Kate" said Winston. "Good morning dad" replied Kate. "Is there any alpha duties for me" asked Kate.

Winston nodded and said "You will be assigned with the hunting group". "Okay thanks dad" said Kate hugging him. "No problem Kate" said Winston as he hug her back.

Kate was running towards the feeding ground and saw the hunting group, Hutch, Claw, Cando, and Scar. "Sorry I'm late" said Kate running up to them.

"It's okay Kate" said Hutch. "Come on, let's go".

They went into the woods and arrived at the valley, what they didn't notice when there's two cougars, stalking them. They spotted two caribous alone in the field.

Kate crouch and lead the hunting group to their prey. They jumped at the same time and killed two caribous. "Well good job- ahhhhhhh" Hutch screamed when he saw two cougars.

"Crap we can't take them out" said Kate shaking in fear. They are a lot agile than they are. One of the cougar lunged and tackle Hutch down. Claw lunged and tackle the cougar off of him.

Then, another cougar showed up. "Shit, guys, Hutch is bleeding bad" yelled Claw as she was dragging him to regroup the hunting group.

What they didn't notice, Humphrey was riding on the log with his buddies. "GUYS JUMP OFF" Humphrey commanded. They did what he told him to do as Humphrey controlled the log, aiming at the cougars.

The log lunged in the air as it came off the edge. Humphrey jumped in midair so he could attack the other cougar. The log shattered at the side of the cougar, one of the piece fly into the air.

The cougar didn't notice it was coming for him and it stab right on his side. Humphrey unleashed his claws and landed hard on the cougar's back.

The cougar screamed in agony as Humphrey start ripping his back, then slash his throat. It collapsed to the ground and Humphrey start approaching at the cougar with a piece of wood on his side.

He smiled evilly and finish off. He grab his throat and ripped it off as blood squirted into the air. "I'll see you in hell" said Humphrey to the cougar as he passed out.

Humphrey sighed and look back to see Kate in tears of joy. He tilted his head to the side and Kate run up to him and hugged him.

He widen his eyes and hug her back. Kate broke the embrace and look at him. "There's something I want to tell you" asked Kate looking at his eyes.

"You can tell me anything, Kate" said Humphrey. "Humphrey...I really do love you" and with that she kiss him right on the lips. Humphrey widen his eyes and then close his eyes to savor the moment.

They didn't notice Winston was sitting with the hunting group. He chuckled and startle Kate and Humphrey.

"Um...this is embarrassing" said Humphrey blushing and so did Kate. "It's okay Humphrey, you have my blessing" said Winston.

Kate squealed in joy and tackle Humphrey and kiss him passionately.

"Come on, let's go tell the pack" said Winston walking towards the territory. They followed him as Kate leaning against on Humphrey.

Everyone's eyes are on Kate and Humphrey as they are walking through the territory, then the alpha den.

Eve saw them walking up the slopes. She smiled and said "So Kate, you finally admit your feelings huh". Kate nodded. "Well speaking of that, I know it's too soon but, I'm allowing you to married him" said Eve smiling.

Kate gasped and went inside the den to get ready. Eve shook her head. "Honey, you haven't discuss what day will be your wedding" shouted Eve.

"I don't care I want it now" said Kate in the den. Winston and Eve laugh and look at Humphrey. "Well, you better get ready Humphrey" said Winston.

"Oh yeah, right" said Humphrey running down the slopes and into the pond.

(Time Skip: Wedding)

Humphrey was standing on the stone, waiting for Kate. His fur was pressed against his body, so Kate could see his muscles. All the females are starring at Humphrey, drooling over the sight, making Humphrey uncomfortable.

Then, everyone makes a path and Humphrey see Kate, with shining fur that was pressed against her body so he can see her curves. She had a purple flower on her mane right behind her right ear.

Kate stop right in front of Humphrey as he was admiring her beauty.

"Wow, you are so beautiful" said Humphrey. Kate blush. "Thanks, do you want to start or me" asked Kate.

"I'll start" said Humphrey. He was leaning, accepting her scent, she smelled like flowers that he love so much when he first met her. After that, Kate was leaning, accepting his scent.

Kate smell musky scent on Humphrey that she loves so much, more than any smell in the world.

After that, they nibble on each other's ear. It makes Kate giggled when Humphrey nibble her ear. She doesn't like when Garth nibble her ear but Humphrey is way far better than him.

Then, they start leaning towards each other and their nose touch and rub it. The crowd cheered for Kate and Humphrey.

Kate was leaning her head on his shoulder. "Finally" said Kate. "Yep, dream for this day for so long" replied Humphrey.

They were finally mates, forever.

 **Okay, go check my other stories if you like to. This is the end of this story, so peace out!**


End file.
